Yuck
Yuck is an Evil Level 5 Woo Foo Warrior who originally was an entity formed from Yin's obsession with control and Yang's aggression. Yuck wants nothing more than to become the most powerful Woo Foo Knight ever. And to do that, he needs to eliminate Yin & Yang plus Master Yo. In the episode "Upstanding Yuck", he became good, but Yin and Yang didn't believe him. In the end, Yuck turned evil again after Yin and Yang attacked him many times. Despite being half female, Yuck is often considered a "he" and lacks eyelashes, much like Yin and Yang's combined Aura. It was listed that Yuck is a bedwetter. Periodical Destruction Since being created, Yuck has been temporarily destroyed multiple times. *Yin! Yang! Yuck!- The only way to defeat Yuck was for Yin and Yang to use their new woo foo moves. So they "re-enacted" what happened before and use their new moves. Yuck may look defeated, but his power and other stuff goes on. *Falling Yin Love- After being defeated the first time, Yuck is found by Flavior and the Night Master. They built him a robot suit that can absorb Woo Foo. Then he went to the Dojo and started dating Yin as a teenager named "Brett". Although everything seemed well, Yang felt something was going on. Eventually Yuck absorbs enough Woo Foo to become real powerful again. But Yin grabed the gloves, took their energy back, and Yuck was defeated. *Voyage To The Center Of The Yo- Yuck, now working for the Night Master, hides inside Master Yo so he can grab the Toilet Brush of Illumination when Master Yo gets it. But Yin and Yang spot Yuck entering Yo. They follow him inside, and after multiple fights, Yin comes up with a plan. This time it was only Yin (although Yang was there) who defeated Yuck. *Imperfect Fooplicates- Yuck comes when some fooplicates of Yin and Yang accidentally makes him come back. Yuck creates an army of fooplicates, but Yin is hiding the necklace that caused all this, and all the fooplicates are turned to smoke. But then Yuck sucks up the remains of them, and creates a powerful aura. Yin defeated him when he can't get his new power under control. *Camp Magic Pants- Yuck also comes back in Camp Magic Pants, when Yin wonders off. He hides in the body of the headmaster. After Yin becomes consumed with naughtiness, she touches the Golden Pants and he reveals himself. He uses the Magic Pants to try to destroy Yin and Yang but with the power of disco, Yin and Yang defeated him. *Upstanding Yuck- While Yin and Yang were making a toilet paper run for Master Yo, they were face-to-face by Yuck. But this time Yuck has changed. Both Yin and Yang don't believe that Yuck has really changed from bad to good. So while they follow Yuck to see what his new evil plan is, Yuck went to the city and donated all his savings to a Redneckistan care program, helped President Muffin's kitten out of a tree, change a flat tire for the guy he used to beat up, and clean Master Yo's toejam. Yin and Yang still don't believe that Yuck has truly changed. It turns out he was truly good all along, but it was short lived as he changed back to the side of evil after Yin and Yang wouldn't believe he wanted to be their friend. *Personality Problem- After battling Yuck with the "Woo-Foo Aura" attack, something happens, and Yin and Yang switch auras. Can Yin & Yang switch back before it's too late? Abilities Yuck, being a creation of Yin & Yang, has all their abilities, plus his own "Foonado" called a "Yuckicane". He has also been shown to use Energy Rays, Levitation, Foo Field, Fists of Fire, Foo-portate, Foo Orbs, Paws of Power, Bamboo Weaponry, Aura Swap, and Foo-Plicate (with the Foo-Plication Charm). He also seems to be able to possess people, as seen in the episode "Camp Magic Pants". He can also change into his muscular form at will. He also has superspeed and super strength and super jumping and he is super smart. he has also done a super burp one time Category:Yuck, a turquoise-green rabbit with terrible hygiene, is an entity formed from Yin's obsession with control and Yang's aggression. As a disgusting, mutant rabbit, Yuck wants more than anything in the world to be the greatest, most powerful Woo Foo Knight of all time. After he lost his physical form, he was found by the Night Master who built him a robot suit with hands that absorb Woo Foo so he could become real. He dated Yin in disguise and eventually absorbed enough energy to regain his physical form, becoming his own individual being. The rabbit duo defeated him but it's most likely he'll be back. Yuck has shown himself to be quite intelligent in his convoluted schemes to Yin and Yang. In terms of fighting ability he appears to be as formidable as Yin and Yang put together, being able to take on Yo himself. After a mission into Yo to get an ancient Woo Foo weapon, Yin and Yang break his shrink belt and he shrinks uncontrollably to the point where he is no longer visible. However, he returns a Level 2 Woo Foo Knight when the 2 copies of Yin and Yang copies misuse their fooplication charm. He is a Level 2 Woo Foo Knight due to Yin and Yang's title of Level 1 Woo Foo Knights. He can use the same moves as both Yin and Yang, but his favorite move seems to be his own move, Yuck-icane. Using the charm, Yuck created an army of Yin and Yang fooplicates. When Yin destroys the charm to erase the fooplicates, Yuck absorbs their power and becomes Master Yo's level if not more. Unfortunately for Yuck, he also develops a bad case of the hiccups which leaves him unable to control his new powers. He appears to have the power to possess people now as well, as he possessed the Headmaster of 'Camp Magic-Pants'. He later returned, cleaned up and trying to be good, saying that a mysterious monk reformed him (by beating him up). His actions were truly noble until the acts of Yin and Yang, who still didn't trust him, prompted Yuck to return to being evil, as he believed Yin and Yang to want all their worst qualities on display to make them look good. Category:Characters Category:Villains